ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kedgebelly Kate
Soloable by DNC75/NIN37. I used Drain Samba III, and didn't execute a weapon skill until it was close to death. Reserve your TP for curing, for it hits hard and fast, and has really good accuracy. I traded a Smilodon mantle+1 and received Earth resistance+3. -.- Woot. --Kitrah 21:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed with ease as BLM75/WHM37, have to open with sleepga to remove shadows and just sleep nuke. Easy fight, resistant to Aspir. *Solo'd as PLD/RDM - Spawned with Mild Intimidation, No Enspell, no Spikes, No shadows. Had an extremely high Critical hit rate (75%) but was not Mighty Strikes. Hit me for around 0~20 DMG with Phalanx, Crits 50~ if not shield blocked. Used Impale and Vampiric Lash, nothing else special about it. - User:Karbuncle Soloed by 69DRG/BLU. It spawned with Mighty Strikes and enblind, and exclusively used Impale as a TP move. The first 45 seconds were a struggle to survive until Mighty Strikes wore off; after that it was relatively straightforward. - Ooka 05:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Everytime it was popped as 75NIN/war. For my experiences, things I noticed about Kate: - Every time, she spawned with some kind of en-spell. Most times it was elemental; 1 time it was enpoison; 1 time it was 100% Enslow. - She spawned one time being able to cast Burn, Drain, and Rasp. Spawned another time casting Diaga, Banisha, Flash. Every other time she cast no spells. - Accuracy was very high; same trait as most all FoV-NM. Was not able to evade. - With Phalanx2, she hit me for 25-50~ damage usually. - Seemed extremely susceptible to Paralyze every time I fought her (Para2 from 75RDM). - Difficulty rating as 75NIN/war with no real special gear, being given haste at the start of the fight: 6/10. Solo'd as 75SAM/37DNC 2/3 The one loss was due to her popping with 100% enpetrify, literally couldn't do anything the entire fight. I'd also like to say, for me, her augment-rewards were extremely, extremely, better. Prior to choosing her to augment items, I had lost the following gear due to gear-wrecking augments: Wivre Ring Macuahuitl +1 Dusk Gloves Light Staff Silk Headband +1 Eris' Earring(x2) Tariqah Harmonia's Torque(x2) Some of those items u couldnt augment in Kate's level range, but the point for me was that I had an extremely large number of bad augment experiences. So when I did FoV @ 50+, I expected to get really, really, poor results; I personally was just happy when I got an augment that was a +Element resist... Because the alternative had been things like -STR, -DEX, -HP etc, ruining the entire item. So to go 4/4 items without a single negative stat is really something I felt worth noting. I love Kate & trust her with all my gear now :P For me, I based this off that the other zones gave me the following kinds of results: Eastern Altepa: 3/4 pieces of gear traded that came back with augments so bad the item had to be NPC'd ZiTah: 3/5 pieces of gear traded that came back with augments so bad the item had to be NPC'd Valley of Sorrows: 6/13 pieces of gear traded that came back with augments so bad the item had to be NPC'd Terrigan: 1/1 pieces of gear traded that came back with augments so bad the item had to be NPC'd Sky: 1/1 pieces of gear traded that came back with augments so bad the item had to be NPC'd Anyway everyone's experience may differ, you may get bad augments from her, but Kate would be the first place I tried if I was augmenting something in this level range. --Malitia 03:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Follow Ups: Traded a Wivre Ring today, got back a very bad augment. "-1agi +2int +1mnd -1chr"; Will need to NPC. Now @ 1/5 Bad augment from here. Traded Arhat's Gi, got "+2 Resist Slow, +14MP" Traded Arhat's Jinpachi, got "+1 Resist Silence, +2 VIT" Traded Wivre Ring, got very bad augment again. "-1int, +2mnd, -1chr"; Will need to NPC item. Now @ 2/7 bad augment from here. Traded Wivre Ring, got "+13 Earth Resistance" So from my own personal experiences, that's only 2/8 gear wrecking augments. It's all random of course, but for me Kate has been pretty good Possible Augments {| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- style="background:#ffdead;" ! width="50%"|Traded Item ! width="50%"|Augments |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Amemet Mantle | +4 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Arhat's Gi |Resist Blind +2 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Arhat's Gi |Resist Slow +2, MP+14 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Arhat's Jinpachi |Resist Silence +1, VIT+2 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Astral Ring | +6 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Beak Necklace |STR+2 AGI-1 VIT-1 INT-1 MND-1 CHR+1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Chivalrous Chain |AGI+2 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Lamia Mantle | +4 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Macuahuitl +1 |Resist Petrify +1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wivre Ring |AGI-1, INT+2, MND+1, CHR-1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wivre Ring |INT-1, MND+2, CHR-1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wivre Ring | +13 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wivre Ring | +12 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wivre Ring |HP-10, MP+10, +13 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wivre Ring |STR-1, DEX-1, VIT+1, +12 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Ajari Necklace |STR-1, DEX-1, VIT+1, +12 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Carapace Gauntlets | +9 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Combat Mittens +1 |HP-6 MP+6